Early Christmas
by Traveling Master
Summary: After 8 months of being gone, a former Author makes a temporary surprise return. See as this little greeting is revealed.


**In the cold winter night, a log cabin of grand size is seen in the distance. Smoke is coming from the chimney, with lights illuminating the interior of the cozy home. Inside this log cabin, in the living room, a red lizard like creature is sitting on a grand master chair next to the chimney fire. This red creature, commonly known as charmeleon, is currently wearing glasses, while reading a book and sipping of a cup full of hot chocolate.**

Looking up from the book, the charmeleon begins to speak with a deep rich voice, "Ah, welcome, I see you found my little home. You are just in time for a special Christmas Story-"

"NO!" Suddenly a figure rushes into the living room and takes the book from the charmeleon and chucks it into the fire.

"Why did you do that?!"

**On closer inspection, this figure is actually a human, a tall one in fact. With black hair, and hazel nut skin, the person was wearing a dark blue hooded sweater with blue jeans and gray wool socks.**

"First off, it's not Christmas, and second, give me back my glasses!" Before the charmeleon could refuse this man takes it from him. He suddenly points at the screen, "And you, stop narrating!"

**B-but I'm the narrator!**

"I don't care!" **The figure rushes towards me and this is where I make my exit!**

*Five minutes later*

**Well, the narrator got away, but don't worry, I will get him later.**

The charmeleon raises a claw, grabbing my attention. "Technically you are the narrator."

**Yeah, I am also the author. Oh, for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, I'M BACK! At least for a day. So introduction are in order. I am Traveling Master or TM for short. Perhaps you heard of me, and perhaps not. If not, explanations are as well in order. So far I have not been on for over 7 months, and the reason for that is because I am serving on a mission. I am currently in Colorado. Now if some of you are wandering, why am I suddenly writing on fanfiction, I have a perfectly explanation for it. First off, it's almost Christmas, hence the title, "Early Christmas". So I thought it would be nice to at least write a little short for everyone. **Suddenly the charmeleon coughs, **Oh yeah, almost forgot. If you don't remember, the charmeleon trying to act like an author is Alistar.**

"It's about time. Sorry that he hasn't been writing or anything. It's just that he is lazy."

**No! It's not that, look, I don't go on fanfiction because I have to focus on being a missionary. Once I am done (18 more months to go) and I am back home, that's when I will be writing more stories. Speaking of which, do I have some news for you. May I get a drum roll please?**

"Sorry, I don't have a drum."

**It was a rhetorical question Al. So anyways, since being out on my mission, new ideas have come to me, new characters, new stories, suspense, and epic mysterious, MORE THAN ONE CAN IMAGINE!**

(Enter ominous music with lightning in the background.)

Al looks at the screen and whispers, "Personally I think he lost it."

**I heard that! By the way where are the other two?**

"Well lover boy is in the kitchen while block head is upstairs training."

**Alright, better go check on them. **As I enter the kitchen the smell of food enters my nostrils. I notice a bi-pedal canine working by the stove. This canine, with its yellow fur and black and blue skin was currently cooking up a meal. On closer inspections, I notice the spikes coming from his two paws, and I knew this was the lucario I was looking for. **Whatcha cooking Brody?**

Brody, the lucario, turns around, turning his attention from the meal to me, "Well since it's kinda Christmas, I thought I whip up some special meals just in case we get some guests." Then turning to the screen and holds up mistletoe "Especially if those guests are the opposite gender and wish to meet with mistletoe and a special Pokémon."

**Brody, the purpose of Christmas is not to scare people.**

"I wasn't trying to scare anyone. Unless someone is afraid I can comfort them."

I just sigh, **Brody, you better behave or else you are going to get it. Just make sure you are in the living room soon. I have a special surprise planned out for everyone. Now I better check on Gran-**

***BOOM***

An explosion came down from the hallway with such a force that it shook the entire kitchen, causing pots and pans to fall out and fall right on top of Brody, knocking him out. **Well that didn't take too long. Don't worry, if you guys remember Brody, he always gets hurt. I have an idea on who caused the explosion. **Getting up from the ground, I leave the kitchen and head towards the source of the explosion. Once making it to the end of the hallway, I turn right to reveal a door, or what remained of a door. The walls were charred and parts of the door were either missing or were destroyed with the explosion. Walking in the room, I see that everything is covered in black, including the figure from the ground. Grabbing a stick, I begin to poke at it. **Hey Logan, are you dead?**

The figure suddenly gets up and begins to shake its body, flinging off the black char all over the place. Luckily I managed to step back before getting covered in the muck as well. Once done, I notice the familiar blue and black fur.

"It's going to take more than a little explosion to stop a brilliant mind like me!"

**Still don't understand how a luxio with no opposable thumbs can handle mechanics. What were you working on anyway?**

"Harness the destructive power of a voltorb and an electrode. Fun fact, did you know that the average power of a voltorb using self-destruct is 5,453,253-"

**Now is not the time for that. So for those of you who don't know (and that should include everyone) Logan is a new oc of mine. A math prodigy, with courage to take on the unknown. And for fun he has a little slight personality problem.**

"What was that?"

**Nothing (we will let that be a surprise, don't want to reveal too much.) Just make sure you turn down on the experiments, can't risk the cabin burning down or something.**

"Please, if anything, I would most likely cause it to explode." I give him a death glare, "Just kidding."

**You better.**

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"

**Well what do you know, guest have arrived (and possible sneak peeks of new oc)**

Leaving the somewhat destroyed room, I make my way towards the front door, and while doing so, I begin thinking to myself, _**I wander who it could be? Well let's see, we already introduced Alistar, Brody, Logan, and muscle boy is upstairs, if I'm not mistaken, it should be a new dark type oc. **_Finally reaching the door, I open to indeed reveal a dark type, but not the one I was expecting. Actually, WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?! The black body, with white claws, and the yellow gem on his head, he wastes no time in introducing himself.

"Looks like the party has just arrived! Looks like Bane, the one and only weavile is back!"

"WHAT?!" The shout came from upstairs and before I could even blink, I see a green figure dash from upstairs with green leaf blades at the ready. Bane quickly retaliates against the grovyle by activating shadow claw to counter the leaf blade attack, causing the two rivals to go in a stalemate. "I see you got guts to show your but ugly face."

Bane just grins, "Well it's hard to come by when I can smell your stank from a mile away."

Soon the two begin to smack talk each other down and I decide enough is enough. I immediately put both of them in a headlock, almost choking both of them.

**So let's get some introduction done. The grovyle wrapped in my right arm is Grant, the strong, short tempered, lone wolf of the group. And to my left is Bane, who isn't supposed to be here!**

"You can't get rid of the favorite!"

**First off, hardly anyone knows what your background is, your personality, what you like or what you hate, well except for Grant here. I guess you can stay, but you two need to behave, got it.**

Grant the grovyle and Bane the weavile looked at each other, and at the same time shouts,

"HECK NO!"

I squeeze harder around their necks as I bring them closer enough to just hear me, **You do know that I am the author, and I can change anything if I wanted to.**

"Like...what?" Grant manages to choke out some words.

**Well I could make Bane a female and have you two fall in love with each other.**

They look at each other again, and their faces immediately go green. They manage to break away from my grip and rush outside. After a few minutes they come back in, a little nauseous from the little episode. **So, do we have an agreement?**

Bane was the first to speak up, "Yeah, we will behave."

Grant quickly follows, "Just don't make that nightmare happen, I would rather lose to Crap face than that."

"Same to you and I would rather lose to that sack of weed **(The actual plant, not the drug!)**"

"You want to start something?!"Grant's arm start to glow green as he was getting ready to attack.

"It started the moment you grew some ba-"

I begin to crack my knuckles, getting their attentions, **What did we just agree on? **The two immediately stop, and wrapped their arms around each other as though they were the best of friends. **That's what I thought. Sorry for the little distractions, I think that is everyone-**

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

**What's with all the interruptions?! **Rushing to the door, I open it to reveal a cat like Pokemon with dark purple fur, a tail that splits towards the end, and with a gem on the forward, commonly known as espeon. **Oh…it's you. **Before either I or the espeon could reply, a familiar lucario quickly shoves me out of the way to greet the new guest.

"So I heard that you were an espeon-"

**WHO SAID YOU CAN READ OF MY NARRATIONS BRODY?!**

He ignores me as he continues, "I know this is sudden, but I believe I am the answer to your prayers. Do you have a map, because I am getting lost in your eyes. We may be different species, and the laws of nature may forbid it, but laws were meant to be broken.

**Um…Brody, you do know this espeon is a-**

"Not now TM, don't you see that we are getting to know each other."

**Brody, I am trying to tell you that-**

He completely ignores me…again. "I am sorry about that, I'm afraid I didn't catch your name.

The espeon simply smiles, "Leo."

"Leo? That's an odd name for a female."

Suddenly Leo's smile is replaced with irritation as the psychic pokemon uses…well…psychic on Brody. "THAT'S BECAUSE I'M A GUY!" With that he launches the lucario against the wall, knocking him out…again.

**Again, if you guys remember Brody, this stuff happens to him…a lot. Anyways, this is Leo, the "male" espeon.**

"Yeah, and don't you forget it!"

**Yeah, so he was an idea I had for quite a while now, I don't know why, but for some reason he has a short temper.**

"Maybe it's because everyone just likes to tick me off!" He walks in the cabin and just sulks in the corner.

**Leo…never mind. Again, short temper. Great guy once you get to know him, just has a rough past (one that I won't reveal until the future.) So if he is here, then that must mean that his older sister must be here. **

Just then, a black pokemon with yellow rings with red eyes enters the room. She notices the damaged wall and the knocked out lucario and sighs. "What did Leo do this time?

"Wait! Did you say she?" Brody makes a fast recovery and rushes towards the umbreon. He was about to begin flirting until I grabbed his ear and started dragging him away.

**Nice try, but you already got your chance to flirt and you screwed it up with a male espeon.**

"But I didn't even get to learn her name!"

**Don't care. **While I was dragging Brody, I turn back to the espeon, **By the way Lea, your younger brother is over there in the corner sulking.**

Leo the espeon turns and shouts, "I am not!"

Lea sighs again as she makes her way towards her brother. "Thanks TM, I will take care of this."

Meanwhile, I make my way to the closet door and throw Brody in there, **Now you can wait here until you decide to calm down.**

"You know this is lucario abuse!"

**Noooo, it's where I prevent you from hurting yourself from failed attemps of flirting. **With that I close the door, locking it to make sure he doesn't get out. **So now that lover-boy is taken care of, I think that's enough introductions. I mean, there are still a lot of OC's that I can introduce, and they are all in that one room over there, **I point to the doorway down the hall with the sign "Mystery OC's", **So yeah, the sign means that the OC's are a secret and will remain a secret until later in the future. So now for a few updates, like I mentioned earlier I have some new ideas for some new stories. So better prepare yourself.**

**First off, the story "TM's Emerald Randomizer nuzlocke" will be deleted. Maybe. Meaning that I will do a new one, I realized that while it was fun, the story itself was way to rushed. But then again, I didn't have that much time. And as well some new ideas.**

**PMD The land of Guilds: In the land of Azoria, where guilds are the society of living. Even though there was peace in the land, at one point the guilds were at war with each other. After many years the guild leaders all agreed on a truce, THE GUILD PACT, and it has remained intact even today. But now there are dark forces working to start a new war. Old feelings return, rumors spread, and hatred grows. Join Draco the charmander and his friend, Skipper the Mudkip, as they try to solve the mysterious of the guilds. Will they succeed, or will another guild war take place?**

**There are more stories, but I think I will stop. Now I don't know when I will get on again, maybe next year, or maybe after my mission. But some few extra things, I have also posted some drawings on deviantart . net so that you guys can at least get a few of team destruct and as well some of the oc's. My user name is Dranicus101 so hope you enjoy. **With that I gather everyone (including Brody) to the living room. **Alright, everyone ready?**

Almost in unison, everyone shouts, "Merry Christmas!" Suddenly there is a loud weird noise.

**Um…what's that noise? **I notice Logan was looking a little nervouse. **Logan…what did you do?**

He kinda laughes, "Um, will it turns out I forgot to check on one little experiment."

**What experiment? **I was starting to get nervous too, any experiment of Logan's doesn't turn out well in the end.

"It involves an electode."

…**crap…**

Outside the cabin everything looks fine and dandy, until.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM***

The cabin explodes, leaving nothing but a smothering crater. A few seconds later I fall on the ground, covered in black soot.

**Well…that wasn't too bad. **I heard a couple a screams and I looked up. **Spoke to soon. **Soon every OC mentioned lands on top of me, everyone is covered in black soot, all knocked out. **I…think…we all learn a good lesson…DON'T LET LOGAN DO ANY EXPERIMENTS! I think I am going to take a nap now…bye.**


End file.
